forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
UnlimitedExtreme
Brian Rothschild (November 16, 1969 - February 21, 2010) was an American professional wrestler employed by WWE for Extreme. He is best known by his ring name, UnlimitedExtreme (UE). During his illustrious career, Rothschild held World Heavyweight Championship twice, as well as the World Tag Team Championship, ECW Tag Team Championship and WWE Hardcore Championship. Career Independent circuit (2005) Brian Rothschild started his career in Spring of 2005, debuting for the company Intense Championship Wrestling (ICW), where he would only be with the company for five months. After being let go by the company due to the sudden death of his brother, he began to search elsewhere. Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem (2006) Rothschild began to work for Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem (AWM) back in January of 2006. He went on to win the AWM World Tag Team Championship controversially with his rival, Reaper. Brian Rothscihld was soon devastated by the immediate shut down of the company after only being there for 14 months. WWE for Extreme (2006-present) After AWM's collapse, Rothschild (along with Reaper) was signed to a contract with WWE for Extreme (WWEFE) in October 2006. He debuted on the October 2 edition of RAW, defeating Swift. UE & EG (2006) In the weeks leading up to Cyber Sunday, UE was put into a poll in which fans could vote for who would challenge Scorpion for the World Heavyweight Championship at the event. The other choices were Eddie Guerrero and a mystery opponent. Fans chose the mystery opponent, so UE and Guerrero were instead given a World Tag Team Championship opportunity against Paul London and Brian Kendrick. The challengers won, giving Rothschild his first championship gold in WWEFE. The two began teaming regularly, going by the moniker of UE & EG. On the November 27 edition of RAW, UE defeated Scorpion to become the new World Heavyweight Champion, holding the title simultaneously with the World Tag Team Championship. UE & EG were drafted into a classic Survivor Series match at the 2006 Survivor Series, which featured Team WWE taking on The Alliance. UE survived to the end, when Reaper ambushed the survivors after the match. He cleared the ring before choking out UE, reigniting their feud from before WWEFE. Main Event (2007) ]] The following night on RAW, UE debuted a custom design for the World Heavyweight Championship. His celebration was ruined by both Scorpion and Reaper, leading to a Triple Threat match at New Year's Revolution. Scorpion won the championship, and UE was made the number one entrant in that year's Royal Rumble. In order to avoid this, UE instead invoked his rematch clause, winning the championship back on the following episode of RAW. At this point, the UnlimitedExtreme gimmick began to become more sadistic and violent, as portrayed through a number of controversial video packages. This sparked a rivalry with Mr. McMahon, who claimed that having UE as champion was "bad for business." Several weeks in a row, McMahon forced UE to defend his championship against several RAW superstars, but UE always retained. McMahon triumphed in the end, however, bringing back Scorpion (who had been off television since losing the title). Scorpion won back the World Heavyweight Championship, and UE was kept from a rematch by being put into a match at WrestleMania 23, against a returning Triple H. Despite losing, the match was considered one of the best at that year's WrestleMania. Shortly thereafter, Mr. McMahon succeeded in having UE removed from television, while in reality Rothschild had a number of nagging injuries that required work. Although currently contracted, some may say that Brian comes off too cocky for his own good. He is currently in the title hunt on Raw, and plans to face the the current champion Ashley Massaro for the World Heavyweight Championship. Brian Rothschild and real-life friend & wrestler, Patrick, who was once a General Manager of ECW, had a confrontation about the past. Brian Rothschild was a very active main-eventer in the WWEFE, but over the past year, the FE fans have noticed to see that he makes brief appearances. His return to the ring showed a new attitude for Rothschild, as he was seen with the love of his life, Andrehia, backstage at Raw. Final Match (2010) Rothschild returned to the WWE in 2010 at the Royal Rumble, interfering in the Rumble match to attack Sold1er. Solder returned to the match to win it, but the attack launched a feud between the two that culminated in the 2010 edition of Lockdown: No Way Out. They competed in a 3 Stages of Hell match, with the first fall going to Sold1er via disqualification in a singles match. The second match was a Street Fight, which Rothschild won via pinfall after a Cast in Stone. The final fall went to Sold1er inside a steel cage, the signature match of the event, thanks to a roll-up. After the match took place, Rothschild began complaining of stomach pains. He was rushed to an area hospital, where he eventually passed away due to liver failure. Personal Life Brian was adopted after his parent's, Martin and Mary Sjunnessson (of Falkenburg, Sweden; resided in Shreveport, Louisiana), were killed in an automobile accident. His adoptive parents, Bruce and Katrina Rothschild, adopted him and his brother, also WWEFE Wrestler, Reaper. Brian married his first wife, Jade Phillips, in 1993, and went on to have two children; his son, Sean Cody (age 14), and his daughter, Katherine Eileen (age 10). In 2008, Brian and Jade filed for divorce, where joint-custody was shared. Brian moved Jade and the children to Florida into his beach house, and he moved into an apartment complex. Brian would soon marry a few months later, his flame on-screen, Andrehia (Real Name: Melissa Axelson, of Annapolis, Maryland). Both would then move to Brian's birthtown of Falkenburg, Sweden. The marriage lasted just 10 months before Andrehia filed for divorce. Brian moved back to Florida and was living in an apartment complex again. Andrehia stayed in Falkenburg and would leave the WWEFE shortly after the divorce was finalized. Death Brian passed away at a local city hospital shortly after wrestling the 3 Stages of Hell match against his nemesis, Sold1er. Brian had complained about stomach pains, where he would be rushed to the hospital. They diagnosed his liver as failing, stating his past alcohol abuse had been a factor. WWEFE expressed their condolences towards the survivor's of Brian Rothschild. No statement from CEO, Vince McMahon, has yet been made. Other Media Film Rothschild appears in the WWE DVD The Deconstructing of Extreme Attitude: UnlimitedExtreme. He was also in the lead role of the 2009 WWE film The Isle of Avalon. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Unlimited HeadBanging! (Surfboard + Multiple Head Smashing to the canvas, then a Leg Drop To The Back of the Head.) :* Unlimited Submission Hold (Reverse Figure Four Leg Lock Standing Up) :* ''Grave Digger' (Reverse Death Valley Driver)'' *'Signature moves' :* Helicopter Splash (Spinning Body Splash From Top Turnbuckle) :* Spider German Suplex :* Flying Clothesline From Hell :* Catch and Release (Fall Away Slam) *'Managers' :* Andrehia :* Eddie Guerrero :* Reaper :* Jonathan Extreme (billed as Mr. Extreme) *'Wrestlers Managed' :* Eddie Guerrero :* Reaper *'Entrance Themes' :* "Road To Hell" by Bruce Dickinson :* "Hallowed Be Thy Name" by Iron Maiden :* "Ten-Thousand Strong" by Iced Earth :* "Beautiful Morning" by Machine Head :* "The Kraken" by Colossus :* "Personal Plauge" by Faithless Generation :* "Stormrider" by Iced Earth :* "Encaged" by Sonic Syndicate Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem' :*AWM Tag Team Champions (2 times) :*AWM Global Champion (2 times) :*AWM World Champion (4 times) :*AWM TV Champion (1 time) *'WWE for Extreme'* :*World Tag Teach Championship (1 time, with Eddie Guerrero) :*World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Reaper) :*WWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) Category:1969 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:World Heavyweight champions Category:Tag team champions Category:Hardcore champions Category:Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem